Tangled in His Spider Den
by caged alphabet
Summary: Sam and Rachel have been with each other for three years. Once Rachel finally figures out what her boyfriend has really been doing during his out of town trips, how would she respond. What happens when a Latina comes along and shows Rachel how a star should really be treasured? Samchel at first eventually Pezberry. {Pezberry endgame}
1. Midnight Memories

"I understand…..yeah I will be there….okay bye" Sam hung up the phone before tossing it on the night stand.

"Who was that babe" Rachel asked as she was lying between his legs and her head was on his chest.

"It was no one important Rach" Sam responded while running his fingers through her long brown locks.

"Uh I would assume it is something because you said you would be there so" Rachel chuckled.

"Really Rachel it is not that serious." Sam huffed out now getting a little frustrated.

"Sam obviously it is because you're not telling me what is up." Rachel moved to the side of him before sitting up straight. "Why are you hiding something from me?" She questioned with a little hurt audible in her tone.

"Oh my goodness Rachel it is not that fucking serious let it go damn." Sam rolled over before pulling the cover completely on top of his head.

Rachel sighed while she moved from the bed and collected her t shirt and underwear before turning back to look at the bed.

"Fine"

She walked out the room.

….

Why is it always so cold in this damn apartment, like I really just do not understand how we pay 274 for the heat yet it still seems to be so damn cold?

Maybe I'm just cranky because of my boyfriend, but I don't understand, what we shared last night was beyond amazing. I mean we have had sex before but I feel as if last night it was pure love. I have never felt so intimate and warm with Sam let alone any boy I was with until last night, so why the hell is he snapping on me today. Was I not what he wanted? Was I not good enough? Was he thinking of someone else?

Dammit here I go getting all self-conscious this is why Finn and Puck and Jesse broke up with me before too, I over thought everything. Sam is so special to me. He made me feel so….pure. I don't know but it was a good feeling actually one of the best feelings I have had with a boy.

I can't deal with him not telling me what is going on. We've been living together for 3 years now and ever since me starring in funny girl and he have been signed with Click model agency we've barley been able to spend time with one another. He is always out of town, traveling back and forth between New York to L.A and from L.A to Texas then Texas to fucking Europe, it is ridiculous. I guess that is the down side to having a gorgeous boyfriend.

Not only do I not see him that much, when we are together out and about we have to stop every 30 seconds because some girl may recognize him and ask to take pictures, ask millions of questions and flirt. I have no choice but to get used to it and it is saddening.

And recently he has seemed so distant. When we are home together at the same time which is beyond rare, he doesn't talk to me. We'll cuddle on the couch but the touches don't seem to be warm anymore. When we have sex, it's just sex. No sparks no comfort, it doesn't even seem erotic anymore, it just seems as if he is trying to get it over with.

He has been angrier now too. He snaps at me easily, he gets frustrated with the bills, his agency is always calling him at the last minute to do something, he is jet lagged, or he just doesn't want to be bothered with anything.

Saying this isn't the Sam Evans I've known for 5 years now is an understatement. He isn't as sweet anymore, he doesn't have a huge pile of chap stick anymore, and when I call him trouty mouth it usually makes us laugh now he flips off.

I miss my boyfriend.

….

"Rach I'm leaving for the weekend they called me to do a photo shoot in Maine so I'll be there." He walks out our bedroom with a piece of luggage in his hand and his jacket in another.

"Really Sam you just got home Wednesday, its Friday morning." I began to feel myself getting angry now.

"Well who do you expect to pay the bills Rach, if you want your nice things and this condo heated I recommend you appreciate me more." He says now putting on his jacket and walking to the kitchen to grab an apple.

"Are you serious, I make as much money as you, I work too Sam, you are not the only one living your fantasy and also I pay for majority of my stuff, in fact that leather jacket you are putting on, I gave it to you on your birthday, 2 weeks ago which you weren't even here for." I say getting up and walking over to him.

"And don't think I'm not appreciative of it." he now walks over to me and places a chaste kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you Sunday night" he looked back at me then closed the door.

All I could do was mumble asshole under my breath.


	2. She Was Loved

_Hey guys, thank you thank you thank you for the favs and follows so far, that really has been making me smile and feel good about actually doing this. Please review as well, I would love to hear what you guys want in future chapters or if i am dragging the story to long or making it go to quick. I also apologize in the delay, I have been slumped for time because of balancing my high school classes with my damn college class as well. I will try to post every two days. _

_This chapter is Santana's POV. I love Dani by the way and Sam but I had to make this story have something extra to it. Anyways Santana and Rachel will catch up again soon, so be patient young ones. _

"San…..San you in here." I hear my ex knock on the other end of my bedroom door.

"Yeah babe open it up." I call out as I am engraved with my candy crush level. "What's up Dani, I thought you said you were going to Manhattan for tonight to meet with Mr. Lombardi for your gig?" I asked not looking up from my screen.

"Yeah I am on my way I just wanted to make sure, you were okay from your date last night." She asked while walking slowly over to my bed.

"Hey not every girl could be miss right and besides she had like pink and orange hair, I don't really dig Ronald McDonald fans." I said as I raised my phone in victory as I finally passed the level. Dani rolled her eyes and chuckled at my action.

"Hey you didn't say anything when I had pink in my hair." She said leaning back against my headboard.

"Then again you are a sexy little thing that can pull off a tie dyed look, other girls can't." I respond quickly before going back to my game.

"San you're cutting yourself too short, I really think that you are not even trying to date anyone at this point." She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Why should I be looking Dani, I am not miserably single like most people would think. Would I like someone to cuddle with at night? Of course but I am not dying for someone to be right next to me at this second. Why are you trying to get me to date so badly? I asked finally putting my phone on my night stand and in exchange picking up my water bottle.

"Can't a friend see her other friend be happy with someone." She acted innocently but I know that is not the complete truth.

"Dani on contrary of what you want to believe we did date for a year and a half, I know you. Why do you really want me dating someone?" I finally look at her to see she is digging under her nails, she only does that when she feels guilty about something.

"Because I've been seeing someone and I am really happy and it will make me pretty upset if you're not happy too." She huffed out finally making eye contact with me.

I didn't know how to really respond, I understand her reasoning to getting me to date someone but did it have to come to a point where she pity's me, I don't need the fucking pity from her. I had to many mixed emotions in my head right now and I feel as if I speak my voice will give out an angry quiver so I decided to just shake my head and let her continue.

"Yes this is the same girl that I cheated on you with but San she is really special to me and she means a lot to me." She said taking my hands in hers.

I don't like talking about the reason that we broke up, because every time I do think about it, I either get extremely mad and cry about it then storm off like a Broadway diva. Or I sit and cry, and make a choice not to talk because of my voice choking as I try to make out words. We've been separated now for 5 months and although we keep a great friend ship the scar of her puncturing my heart is still there.

"Okay Dani anything else?" I let out a frustrated sigh while rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"No San but I also care about you and your happiness, I know what happened between us hurt you, hell I was hurting to-"

"How the fuck can you say you were hurting Danielle, I never in my life have felt that much pain and betrayal before and you knew that. You cheated on me Dan It wasn't the other way around."

"Santana I never said it was but" I interrupted her once more

"You hurt me dani you really really hurt me, so that's why I am not trying to date anyone, because I don't need more heartache or stress when my heart is already being smashed by the bricks you have dropped so heavily down on it."

I got up from my bed to walk over to my door, as I opened it I looked back at a sad blue haired girl.

"Call me when you get to Manhattan." I say with venom.

"So we are not going to discuss this?" she questioned as she got off my bed and walked slowly over to me.

"There is absolutely nothing to talk about, good luck with your gig." I say once more before she mumbles out a soft thanks and leaves my room, and my apartment.

I kick the items that were lying on the ground before I fell back onto my bed and put my hands onto my eyes, letting the tears slip out once more.

My phone vibrated letting me know someone has sent me tickets for candy crush but I just wasn't in a gaming mood anymore.


	3. Who Would've Thought

_I apologize for being one day behind, I didn't know how to finish the chapter, then I got sick. I am back now, I made this chapter longer because I needed to get this story moving. Rachel and Santana are meeting up next chapter I pinky promise. _

_I want to thank you guys so much for hearting this, and following. This means a lot to me. Thank you for the reviews as well it warms my heart that you guys actually enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it._

_This is Rachel's POV. Read and Review please. _

"Okay Rachel last performance you missed a step on Rat-Tat-Tat-Tat so we are just going to go over that and then we are finished for tonight." I nod my head as Mr. Rigs ushers us to our spots for the routine.

"5, 6, 7, 8" he called out and the music began to play. And I placed my hands up in the proper position, all I could do was act like I was interested and hope for this rehearsal to get done and fast.

…

"Hey Rach, Rachel wait up." A familiar voice from behind called.

"Tess what's up?" I say turning around to gather her in a hug. "How are you, it's been a while. Where have you been?" I ask my blonde co-worker.

"I've been okay, but I've been out because of my son, he has been crazy sick lately he finally got better though. But what about you, you don't look so good today, what's wrong Rae?

I fiddled with the strap of my purse, lately I haven't been a fan of telling people my personal issues with Sam, it's not that I don't trust people and all, it's just that with all the other guys I have dated, they have always said something about me being selfish with talking about my feelings, so I have been holding back all problems with Sam and I and just kept it to myself. I know it is not healthy, but I do not want to be a burden on anyone's life either.

Tess is a different story though; she has been with me since I joined Funny Girl and she was the first one to make me welcomed to New York and the crazy city. She told me about her situations, the reason why she had her son so early, being abused everything surviving rape. She is literally one of my best friends next to Kurt and Santana.

"Sam isn't getting any better, we are taking steps back. It is getting to the point where I feel as if he doesn't even want to be with me. Like he just doesn't want to be near me, he has venom on his voice or he is just complaining on how Brittany use to do this for him and why don't I do things like Brittany did. It hurts, and I feel as if he doesn't …he doesn't love me anymore. Even last night for the first time in 17 months it felt as if we made love, but this morning I-I" At this point I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Tess wiping the tears away from my cheeks.

"Baby girl listen to me it is okay, Sam is an idiot for treating you like this, but if you truly love him then you fight for him and you fight for yourself, it is not healthy for you to kill yourself to keep this relationship."

All I could do was nod into her shoulder and sniffle the last bit of tears I had. Times like this I wish that I was Tess's boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry Tess I never meant to poor all of this on you." I looked at her shaking my head furiously.

"Babe, don't ever apologize for your feelings. When you apologize, you apologize for not having pain." I giggle at her. She always has quotes that never make sense to me but only to her. She places a soft kiss on my forehead and I cuddle into her chest.

I knew Tess always had a crush on me, I had one on her too but I couldn't do anything because my feelings were so scattered with Sam, I didn't know if I liked him, loved him or just had an attraction.

I've had a lot of attractions.

With Tess though it was different, I knew that I felt something more than friendship for her, she was so…special to me. She was beautiful. Blonde almond shaped eyes, which always painted with dark eyeliner and a smoky eye. It gave her an upper hand in sex appeal. She was taller than me and had curves in the right places. She could make any boy drool over her. Too bad she wasn't for their team. I will not deny at one point Tess and I did become more than just friends but Santana had to remind me that it is never nice to mess with a lesbians heart, it can hurt knowing that they worked so hard to get far and they end up nowhere.

I remember we had something small going on, then Sam came up to New York with Blaine. They all moved into the loft with Santana, Kurt and I. it was fun at first. We had singing session all the time. It was even funnier when Santana fought against it. She claimed that being singing waitresses and having 4 musically talented roommates wasn't enough, home was her safe place. We all knew that she loved singing with us though.

Then the five of us became four as she and Dani got them in a serious relationship. I will be honest I was beyond upset. Santana has done so much for me and she was leaving me. I was scared that she would forget the strong relationship that we had.

She caught me crying one day and she practically pried out the reason behind my tears. Once I told her everything she giggled and cuddled into me. She assured me that she was always here for me. Even though Dani was a great part of her life she told me I was her family and that she would never abandon me or reverts back to the times in high school.

Then Kurt and Blaine finally got married and decided to start their new life together by getting a new apartment for themselves. I was just as upset, but I didn't worry that Kurt would leave me because we always had that special bond.

Sam and I had the loft to ourselves for a long time. We decided it be best that we leave too. That we mature and get our own space because at this time we were together for a year now.

I thought I was in love enough.

I thought that I was in love when he kissed me the first time.

I thought I was in when we had our first time together.

I thought I was in love when he brought my fathers out for funny girl.

"_Five minutes miss Berry" Rachel's stage hand knocked on the door before looking at a giggling Rachel who was waving him off while mouthing a thank you._

_Rachel sighed as she took in her reflection of herself from her mirror, this was her 3__rd__ of Funny Girl yet each time she was about to step on the stage it felt like a fresh feeling. She loved the stage, it and another certain someone was the only thing that made her feel so alive and so…wanted._

_Another knock was heard on her door. "3 minutes miss berry." But the voice sounded so familiar and so warm she turned around to see her boyfriend enter her dressing room with a big bouquet of tulips and a teddy bear, which was bigger than her._

_Rachel chuckled warmly as she saw her boyfriend struggle to enter the room with all the items that he was trying to usher in._

"_Baby I love you and appreciate the things you bring me but was the teddy bear really needed." Rachel moved from her seat to help her boyfriend by taking the tulips from his hand and placing it on her coffee table._

"_I mean I could've just brought you a kitten but I thought we should keep that at home." Sam pushed the furry animal to the corner of the room before smoothing down his jeans and moving to sit on the couch and pulling Rachel into his lap._

"_I love you Sam thank you." Rachel stole a kiss from her boyfriend before resting her forehead against his._

"_Nothing is too good for my Fanny Brice." He laughed as she punched his arm. "But really are you ready this is your 3__rd__ week performing, how are you feeling." He snuggled into her._

"_I am pretty well, I mean other than this little jitter I have, nothing is really bothering me. I feel …ready" she stroked his hair and as he rubbed her thigh._

"_I am glad, we are all waiting for you to kill it tonight." He said while bouncing his thigh._

"_Wait we? Who is we?" Rachel questioned while visually gulping._

"_Oh I wasn't supposed to tell you, it was a surprise. But Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Dani, and your dads are here, all waiting for you. I been trying to get your dads out here the first day of your performance but they've been so busy y'know." He said before kissing her forehead once._

"_Sam I-I don't know what to say." She stuttered out_

"_30 seconds miss berry "the stage hand knocked once more._

"_I guess that is my cue babe I will see you out there" Rachel said pointing toward the door way._

"_Yea babe break a leg. I love you" Sam passionately kissed his girlfriend before running out the dressing room to make it into his seat._

_Rachel looked at herself once more in the mirror before in haling deeply, and walking out her room. She walked to the wings of the stage before capturing a glimpse of her dads, and friends, once more her boyfriend whom seemed sweaty and out of breath now settling into his seat._

_Show time. _

I thought I was in love.

I am not so sure now.


	4. Of Sick and Soup

_Guess who had a day off. This is just the beginning. I told you Rachel and Santana were going to meet up. Not under the best circumstances but hey they met up. ENJOY REVIEW AND RELAX._

Oh my god, I have never been so drained in my life. My stomach hurts, my head feels like someone is holding me down and beating me into the concrete. And my throat is hotter than the devils steam room. How the fuck did I even end up sick in the first place. No one has been over except Dani and even she was fine.

Fuck it must have been McColors ass, she said she was just recovering from a stomach bug. Shit and I thought a simple hand shake could have kept me fine.

I can't even get out my bed, I am lucky my trash can is right next to my bed because if it wasn't I would've been screwed.

I tried reaching my phone to call my mom, but my fingers are too weak to dial the numbers. I feel disgusting I am sweating all over and I have shit spewing out my nose.

Even my sexy Latina vixen self couldn't make sick look sexy. To say I feel like caca is an understatement. No bueno.

I feel like this weekend was just made to make me feel like crap, it wasn't bad enough that my ex just had to come and rub in that she has this amazing relationship with the person she cheated on me with. But now I wake up to 7 inches of snow and a nasty stomach bug. This Saturday is just wonderland.

I cough up the mucus that is in my throat before I groan out in pain. My phone vibrates furiously against my chest and I slowly lift it up to see who the hell could be bothering me so bad.

My frown disappears as I see tiny dancer pop up on the caller id. I hit the answer button before coughing.

"Hello" I know it must have sounded like a cow was being stuffed down my throat but I need Rachel she was the only one I ever let take care of me when I was sick. I would've let Dani but she liked to wear a sexy nurses outfit and well…being horny and sick is not a good combo.

"Oh my goodness Santana are you okay?" I could just hear the concern run off her tone which warms my heart a little. She is awlays so caring.

"y'know I just have a little stomach bug, no biggy." I try to play off as nothing but I know this drives her crazy.

"Tana cut it out you and I both know that you are in terrible condition, I'm coming over to your apartment and I am going to take care of you for the rest of the weekend." She volunteers.

"Oh Rachel what would I do without your abrasiveness." I joke before coughing again.

"see that what happens when you joke around, I'll see you in a little bit." She says before hanging up.

I look at my phone before dropping it on my chest again. God I love Rachel berry she is a one of a kind person. Sometimes I wonder if I am in love with her too.

I did have feelings for her. I won't deny it but I couldn't show it to her. I couldn't be a predatory lesbian. What made me upset was when her and little funny girl friend had something going on. I think it was mainly out of jealousy, or maybe it was because I knew how it felt to be lead on by a straight girl that I told Rachel not to get herself into Tess.

Ugh I hate thinking with a headache, it just increases the pain to a maximum.

I stretch my body before turning to my side falling back to sleep.

…

I feel something damp and cold being placed on my forehead and a sweet humming being kissed into my ear. The soft hands hug my cheeks and I feel my bed dip on the side of me.

I try to lift my head to see what time it is but the lovely stranger pushes me back onto the bed.

"Don't get up to fast you will get dizzy." Rachel's voice floated into my ears as I took in a content sigh.

"Hey you, when did you get here" I ask even though my voice is groggy and low.

"I've been here for a few hours, i was letting you sleep. I was in here watching TV and making you some soup, it was a recipe Tina sent me so you could feel better. Here let me sit you up, you must be hungry."

I feel Rachel's arm snake to my back side to help me sit up slowly. She then brings the bowl over and settles into my bed while her body is facing me.

"Open up." She says lowly as brings the first spoonful into my view.

I open up my mouth but let my eyes roam to Rachel's face. She looks sad, her hair is pulled back into a messy pony tail and her eyes are red and puffy. Her nose is rose as her eyes and her face seems a little slimmer. But I can see the coat of old tears still stained on her cheeks.

I know she won't tell me what is wrong but I will not stop me from trying.

"Rach, what's wrong?" I ask once I swallowed my soup.

She looks at me before letting a smile curl into her face, Rachel forgets that I know her so well; I know her beaming smile, her excited smile, her happy smile. This smile however is fake as a three dollar bill.

"Nothing at all Tana are you okay?" She tries to change the subject. I hate it when she does this. The, I don't want to talk because I will be old school selfish Rachel Berry.

"Rach honey even though I look like I am rotting from the inside, I know you are hurting and I know that something is up, why can't you just talk to me." I say again while she feeds me another spoonful.

"Tana, can I at least tell you once you're off bed rest?" she raises the question and I guess I can obey her request as long as she is going to tell me.

"Fine but don't you dare hold out on me when I do get better and I am going to remember." I giggle as I take in the spoon in my mouth.

"Yeah yeah shut up and eat you're soup."


	5. The Day We Lose

_I will not be updating every two days like I said. I think I bit off more than I could chew when I said that. I will be updating every week. _

_This chapter and the next will be a last for a little bit because I will be going to Costa Rica and I will stay there for 2 weeks. If I can I will write there and try to update. if I can't I will get at least two chapters done and upload them both the same day. _

_Other than that ranting enjoy _

Santana went back to sleep shortly after I fed her. Poor thing just breathed sick. I decided to just let her rest while I just straighten up her apartment a little. She has a couple of dishes in the sink and a tiny pile of clothes that need to be washed.

She took care of me the same way one time when I tore a ligament in my shoulder. She cleaned for me cooked, helped me dress myself. I always told her that I was fine or I could do it, but Santana wouldn't have it.

I love how she is my support system. I mean she, next to Tess, is the only person I can go to about anything. She is my best friend. She has been above and beyond the perfect best friend to me. Well within the 4 years we've been in New York at least.

As I pick up the piece of under wear that fell from her dirty clothes pile I feel my pocket vibrate. I walk quickly into the laundry room, and place the clothes inside the washing machine while trying to fish out my phone.

I see Sam's picture pop onto my screen and I hit the answer button quickly.

"Sam?" I question instead of greeting him with my usual 'what's up babe' I am still pretty pissed at him.

"Rachel. Baby, quickly go into our bedroom and go into my night stand and find me the document that says company contract. It's an emergency!" he rushed out through the phone.

"Sam I am sorry but I am not home, I am taking care of Santana she is very sick." I put the phone on speaker because holding it between my shoulder and ear was a hassle; I continue to put clothes in Santana's washing machine while poking around for her fabric softener.

"Rachel what the hell Santana is a grown 21 year old she doesn't need you to take care of her." He raises his voice and adds a nasty tone behind it.

"Correct Sam she is 21, but people still need to be taken care of when they are sick. Santana in this case is 2 degrees before she technically needs to be admitted to a hospital." I snapped back I am not in the mood to deal with him or his crass behavior.

"And you also need to be held accountable to the lack of responsibility in your organization. Why in the hell would you have a company contract in our apartment? If you were wise you know it would have to be put into a file, electronic or cabinet." I speak up before he could say anything.

"Rachel you are shitting on me right now. Go home get the paper and tell me what it says in the last paragraph." He demands and before I know it he says it, the only thing that I hate being called.

"Why do have to be so damn selfish." He grumbles over the phone.

"What the hell did you just call me?" I question with hurt in my tone.

"A selfish bitch, which only does anything that, is beneficial to you." He projects his voice.

Tears crack through my eye lids; he knows that is the only thing that makes me feel like shit. I hate being called selfish, I hate it. It makes me feel terrible. It burns my skin as the adjective floats into my ear. It's demeanor echoes in my ear.

"Fuck you Samuel Evans" I yell out before hanging up the phone and throwing it across the laundry room. I see it smash into the wall and pieces of shards fly off the screen.

I than begin to claw at my face. It was always a bad habit I use to do as a young child, when I was enraged I didn't punch things I only scratched my face which would leave nasty welts across my cheeks, chin, mouth and sometimes my eye lids.

I slide down against the washing machine and rest my head into my lap. Then I feel a warm body being pressed into my back and arms circling around my ball form.

"San" I sniffle out "why are you out of bed?" I question but not lifting my head up.

"You're not selfish" Is all she says before I completely lose my composure and break down.

"don't cry rach, please don't cry." She rocks my body back and forth.

"San I am so sorry" Is all I can get out before I hear her whisper in my ear.

"No son egoístas mi pequeño querido. Usted es de oro, que son el tesoro de alguien. No deje que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre alguien estúpido. No se rasque la cara porque es bonita. Ámate a ti mismo como Te amo. Mi estrella Rachel."

I love when Santana talks to me in spanish and I love even more that she taught me a little bit so I understood what she said. She always knows how to warm my heart.

"You are not selfish my little darling. You are gold, you are someone's treasure. Do not let your tears fall over someone stupid. Do not scratch your face because it is to pretty. Love yourself as I love you. My star Rachel."

I wanted to turn around and just kiss her. I wanted to tell her so many things. I just wanted her to love me like I really wanted to be love.

But I didn't .

I just let her hold me.

…

"Hey San, what do you want for dinner?" I ask walking into her bedroom while looking over some play re writes for tomorrow's performance.

It is Sunday and Santana is back to herself. Her fever faded quickly after I fed her Tina's grandmothers soup recipe. Boy did that work amazingly.

"Hmm I guess Chinese would be fine, I am not in the mood for anything to fancy. Should I call them up?" she asked placing her phone on the bed and walking over to me.

"That would be great, thanks" I say with appreciation on my voice.

"Okay cool let me go see if I have a menu around here." She walked passed me but I didn't miss the brush of her shoulder against my body which sent warmth into me. Warmth that I was malnourished of in a long time.

As much as I've been trying to avoid this whole weekend I realized that I did have to go back home. Although Sam and I are in the rockiest part of a relationship I still love him. Or at least I do. He needs me to go back and I feel as if I over stayed my visit.

I have to go home no matter how much I want to avoid being near drama and negativity, it is my house and he is still my boyfriend, and I still believe we do love each other.

Maybe things can get a little better if I rush home and make him my vegan lasagna, he always loved my cooking.

"San, San." I yell walking out her bedroom finding her buried in her cabinet looking for a menu.

"Yeah?" I hear her voice echo out the furniture.

"I'm going to head home now so don't worry about my food okay?" I say walking over to her.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" I hear the hurt evident on her voice. This is not what I wanted to happen. I love spending time with Santana. More than anything in the world.

"I have to go back to Sam and make things right, I know the falling out on Friday seemed a little severe but remember I am very dramatic Santana." Santana now stands up straight and looks deeply into my eyes.

"I don't want you getting hurt Rachel, I don't want you feeling obligated to go back."

"I don't, I would love more than anything to stay here with you, and be content and sheltered, but I can't hide away from the problems." I say hugging her tightly.

"Call me if you need anything, you understand?" she continued to hold me as I nodded into her neck.

" thank you so much for everything." Move back from the hug to hold onto her amrs, as she mocks the action with me.

"Hey I should be saying muchos gracias to you." She giggles slightly. "You did take care of me. And now this," she says now making a gesture to her body "Is now sexified once again." She laughs harder now.

"Oh tana I love you" I laugh with her before taking another hug.

…

"Sam are you here, Sam." I called out into the apartment.

"Yeah I'm here, come sit with me lets cuddle." I hear him say from our room, but I was more stunned on that he wanted to cuddle.

I dropped my bags and coat onto the couch and walked into my bedroom to see Sam laying on the bed with nothing but his basketball shorts and his ankles crossed.

"Hey babe." I walk in slowly and sit on the bed next to him.

"Hey you" he leans over and kisses me with so much passion, I was so unsure of what was going on, why was he so calm, and loving. I returned the kiss with the same amount of passion.

"I am so happy you are home baby." He says as we break for air.

"Me too babe." I say now unzipping my boots and lying back on the bed with him. I lay my head on his chest as he plays with my hair.

I smile and begin to draw circles on his stomach. "What are you thinking about." I ask just to start off conversation.

"I am thinking about Paris, and the beautiful city, I am thinking about the runways and fashion week. I am thinking about me going to Paris and bringing you with me." He says the last part with excitement.

"Oh my god were going to Paris!" I say shooting up from his stomach and looking directly at him.

"Yep and were going to stay there." He said kissing my forehead and looking at me with so much joy.

"What?" I ask my tone now losing its exiting manner.

"Were moving to Paris next month." He looks at me with the same warmth and excitement.

"Sam we can't just up and move to Paris, what about New York and me finishing my last year at NYADA what about my job Sam, funny girl isn't moving to Paris." I say getting a little aggravated.

"See Rachel I've already figured it out, I checked out there and you can start at small theatres their and hopefully hit the big time like me."

I continue to shake my head in disagreement. "Sam you are not getting it, I just can't leave my life behind just for an opportunity in your benefit." I say scooting away from him and sitting up straight.

"Well Rachel sometimes in relationships you have to make sacrifices, and I would think you would be the first one excited about this. You were the one that got me into CLICK management and now you seem to show your regret." He says looking at me with confusion and anger.

"Sam we both came here to make **our **dreams come true, so why is this turning into your dream." I say getting of the bed to put on some pajamas.

"Well my dream is your dream to. You wanted a successful boyfriend, and I want a modeling contract. Everybody wins." He lays back down with his arms behind his head looking at the television again.

"No Sam were not closing this discussion I still have to say what I feel." I am now feeling my cheeks getting hot in anger.

"If this was Brittany she would've been happy that I got this opportunity and go right with me." Is all he says before I see red.

He did it again.


	6. Almost Invincible

Hola I have returned and colder than ever. Note to everyone never go to a tropical climate and return back to an area that has temperatures in the single digits. Anyways I owe you guys a lot. It kind of reminds me of high school, like I am behind on posting chapters. But if I am correct I believe I owe ya'll 3 more. So I will jump on that when I am not crammed on writing a 12 page paper on asylums.

Hey though guys in order for me to actually to continue writing I need to be fed. And I get fed by reviews. Please please please review, I need to know how to make this story even better than my regular work. I need to know what yall want me to do, what yall don't want me to do. If you love or hate it. I just need something.

This chapter was a great battle for me because I want to say I am proud of it but I am not . anyways enjoy my little readers.

"I know I couldn't believe it either!...Yes yes yes Vivien should've left ben from the get go." I shove another mouthful of strawberry cheesecake ice cream into my mouth

"Hey you need to stay with this as long as you can." Tina says on the end with a calm tone.

"Tina how do you do it, I mean it always gets worse, every time you think it gets better for everyone it just gets worse. It is so frustrating" I giggle while taking my controller scrolling down to the next episode of American Horror Story.

"You just need to hold on man I promise you it is worth it."

"I hope so because I can feel my face getting hot every time ben talks or when Tate fucks up even more." I run my fingers through my hair as I finally hit the play button on the next episode.

"well pipe down and be patient" I hear Tina play snap on the other end while I roll my eyes.

"I am going to start a new episode now so I will talk to you tomorrow about it then, be prepared for me to rant." I say shifting on the couch my back resting against the arm

"Just as long as your prepared for me tuning you out" she laughs harder

"Remember who you are talking to girl chang I can still fly out to Florida and kick your ass." I laugh and realize I have spilled the ice cream all over me.

"Aww crap I just spilled this shit all over me." I say out loud

"What you getting wet for young Moira too?" she jokes over the phone.

"No I spilled ice cream I am going to take a bath, all though young moira could defiantly come to my apartment any day and get a little action from snix." I hum to myself as I think of her body "talk to you later."

"Bye" before I hear a click and the dial tone on the other end.

I collect the messy items off the couch and move them into the kitchen, disposing the desert into the trash can and the silver spoon into the sink I then move into the bathroom where I start up my bath water, and light a couple of candles. Hey I might as well get comfy.

I walk into my room to grab my towel and my book of choice before snaking my way back to the bathroom where I am greeted to a bath full of bubbles. The vanilla and coconut aroma fills the bathroom as I take in a big inhale of the amazing scent.

I strip my self from my clothing and enter my steamy sensation, I finally sit down and sigh as the warm water laps around my chest, I let out a big sigh and bring my book into my view, and with that I begin to read.

….

I wake up to hearing my front door being closed shut, I didn't even realize I fell asleep.

What the hell how did someone get into my house.

I lift my body out the tub slowly and search for my towel which I wrap around my body and blow out my candles.

I open up my bathroom door slowly to see who Is trespassing in my house but is greeted with a faint sniffling once again.

It feels like déjà vu. And it is the same sniffling I heard once a certain brunette threw her cellular device against the wall of my laundry room.

"Rachel?" I say as I step into my living room and is greeted by a crying Rachel hands against her face and scratching at it.

"Rachel stop scratching your face!" I call out as I move my feet faster to get to the tiny diva.

She looks up at me with big scratch marks and welts on her cheeks, I see she already got ahold to her face before she got here.

I remember the first time I found out that Rachel scratched her face as a discipline gesture. It was junior year and Rach had gotten dumped by finn so he can have him some fabray. Anyways after the win in sectionals and Mercedes and Tina led us in Glee that week I noticed Rachel would be very reserved to herself. She would sit in the back row, and due to being a on top of everything student it was odd to all of us for her to sit back there.

I remember she came into the choir room with nasty welts all along her face, her beautiful perky cheek bones. Her perfectly plump lips and across her eye lids.

She claimed that with the duration of being at her aunts house, the 'cat' had scratched her face multiple times in an attempt to give the cat medicine.

Everyone being so damn naïve actually believed the story and for a moment I did too, until Brittany pulled me to the side and told me she knows cat scratches and that is defiantly not a scratch from a cat, she told me the only way Rachel could get those scratches is if she caused them herself.

But of course at the time I didn't care, I was Santana Lopez, bad ass cheerio and closeted lesbian. I couldn't have shown my care or comfort for Rachel Berry a loser.

I sit beside her and pull her into my arms, I rock her back and forth slowly and hum into her ear.

"Hun what happened?" I ask minutes later after my soothing routine.

"He did it again." She looks up at me with so much hurt and shame into her eyes.

"What did he do ?" I ask trying to get more detail.

"He compared me to Brittany again, I am so sick of being compared to her, when will everyone realize I am not her, I will never be her, I will never be as pretty as her, or tall, dance well as her, or act and make love like her." I didn't even know where this was coming from.

I never realized how many people pressured Rachel to be someone who she is not, and I felt my face turning angry. I hate Sam I hated him ever since him and Rachel got together, he always took the people I loved the most, and for him to be so disrespectful, so cruel and demeaning, so ridiculous to one of the most precious and pure girls it made me hate him even more.

I was in complete rage and though 98 percent of me wanted to get up and hunt Sam down, I knew I needed to stay here with Rachel she needed comfort. She doesn't talk about her feelings that much anymore so when she shows up in my house crying I know it is very serious.

"Rae, Rach look at me." I finally make her face me, brown swirl mixing with brown swirls. "You will never be Brittany S. Pierce, you will never look like Brittany S. Pierce. You will never act like Brittany S. Pierce. You are not Brittany S. Pierce. You are Rachel Barbra Berry. You are beautiful, talented, small, you are strong, incredible." I begin to kiss her on the cheek as I emphasize her features

"Your kind" kiss "Smart" kiss "funny" kiss "and your voice god it drives me crazy"

My breath got caught in my throat as Rachel leaned in close to, her breath hovered over my lips and as I was going to make our mouths becomes magnets she pulled away.

"No ." she sounded so small.

"I'm sorry San nothing would make me more happier than to kiss you but I can't allow myself to cheat." She says leaning into my chest.

"It's okay baby girl, if I was to kiss you I would be no better than the girl Dani has cheated on me with."

"mm San why couldn't you be mine?" Rachel moans as I hear her weary voice on my chest.

"If time and fate is on our side than I will be yours." I kiss her temple and settle back onto the couch.

Rachel's breathing soon becomes even and I can now signify that she is fully asleep. I shift both ouf our bodies to she is laying on top of me and cover us up with a blanket. It is pretty late, we should both just rest.

Days like this does not spare us rest.

…..

2 weeks went by pretty fast. Rachel would wake up, make us breakfast, send me off to school (with lunch) while she went off to rehearsals and promotions for funny girl. I would come home first cook us dinner and have the apartment neat (because Rachel hates it when my apartment was messy.) If Rachel had a show that ended around 8 she would be home just in time for dinner, but if her shows were later to the point where I was asleep by the time she would come back I would have her food waiting for her in the microwave.

Within these 2 weeks Rachel has been happier than I have seen her in almost a year, I think Sam and his absence really left a hole in Rachel's heart. She was malnourished of love, and not to make myself sound like an amazing being that I am but I honestly felt I was filling and over flowing that void.

Rachel also decided that she would go home and end things with Sam because she recognized that she was no longer happy anymore. When she came to me about this in my head I was doing backflips and shouting from the rooftops, but on the outside I was calm and concerned. I asked if this was something she was debating with for a while. I also asked if this was something she really wanted to do this for herself. I asked if she was 100 percent sure about this. And when she answered she made it clear she didn't want Sam anymore.

I also told her she has a place here at my apartment if it got to the point where she got kicked out and she just beamed at me.

She wanted me to come with her today to her apartment. I thought she was picking up some extra stuff that she needed but she told me she needed me and my support to be there when she ended it with Sam.

So here we are in her car driving to her complex. I was staring out my window when I heard a little sniffle come from Rachel.

I knew she was crying because she was overwhelmed and I couldn't blame her ending a relationship for almost 4 years was pretty tough, I mean I was dating dani for three years and some months and it was tough for us to split, then again she did cheat.

I knew Rachel really didn't want to talk about it because she looked at me and gave me a face that said 'understand why ii am upset.' I moved my hand to hers which was sitting on the counsel and held it. I rubbed small circles on the back of it and gave her reassurance. I knew she just wanted support.

Minutes later we arrived at the complex and I saw Rachel take a very big breath. I squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

"When you are ready Rach you are ready" I said almost in a whisper. I don't know why I did though.

She opened then closed her mouth before opening it up again. "I'm ready." She looked back at me and nodded. She opened her door and got out. I mirrored her actions.

She looked up at the building before walking inside. she opened up the front door into this beautiful lobby then, moved into the elevators.

Pushing the 9th floor she leaned against the wall in the back before sighing again.

Finally we made it to her floor I followed her into we hit the door that said 63. She pushed her key into the socket and unlocked it.

Opening the door, I noticed how dirty her condo has gotten. It was never this bad when Rachel lived here, it was always neat and smelled like lemons, but now it was filthy and had a nasty odor of old milk. I gagged a little bit until Rachel grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

We marched forth to where her room was.

She finally opened the door and her jaw hit the floor right next to mine.

…

Boom cliff hangers huh, I hate them too. It use to frustrate me when I was reading a fiction and some smart ass decided to do a cliff hanger and now I am no better. See what happens next chapter which will be pretty crazy


End file.
